Confessions of a stormy night
by Goshhhgabby
Summary: Miroku reveals his true feelings to sango during a stormy night. summaries crap but read plz SanxMir


It was a stormy night. Sango was tossing and turning trying to sleep. She was alone. Sango was seperated from the others during an attack in the day. She was spending the night in a villagers home who was kind enough to let her stay.

Sango layed on her back with open eyes. Even Kirara wasnt with her. Sango couldnt stand being alone anymore. Ever since everyone in her village died, ever since she watched her father and brother die. Sango sat up and hugged herself looking down. Slowly, a tear glided down her cheek. Sango was always afraid to be alone.

Suddenly she heard creaking. She turned to the direction she heard it coming from. There was light shining at the screen door. She saw a shadow. Sango had a knife by her side and she held onto it. Her mouth opened so she can say something but no words came out.

Then the the screen door slided open. She gasped and covered her mouth.

It was miroku who was soaking wet and collapsed on his back onto the floor.

"M-Miroku!" Sango closed the screen door then, quickly ran to him and kneeled beside him. " Miroku! Wh-what happened? Howd you get here?"

Miroku looked up at Sango. " Heh, Ive been searching for you, ever since we got seperated. I-I never stopped looking." Miroku had a little grin on his face.

"You searched in the rain!? F-for me?" Sango hugged him and cried a little.

"Sango...are you, crying?"Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I...was so scared of being alone. Please dont leave me!" Sango begged Miroku to stay at her side. Miroku has never seen Sango like this. Usually he thought shed be stronger than this and wouldnt let her gaurd down.

"I wont leave you Sango..." Miroku said quietly. Sango forgot how soaking wet he was.

"Miroku! Youre gonna get sick!" Sango said warning him pulling on his robe.

"Ill be fine Sango..." Miroku smiled quietly. Sango took off her green skirt covering the bottom part of her pink kimono and placed it over his shoulders. " Sango..." Miroku looked at Sango.

"Miroku, I dont want you getting sick ok." Sango let him to wear she was sleeping and layed him down there. " Are you ok? You arnt hurt or anything right?" Sango asked very worried.

"Im fine." Miroku ansered slowly.

"Where is Kagome and the others? Is Kirara alright? What about Inuyasha and-"

"Sango, calm down. Everyone is fine. They are staying with Old Lady Kaede. No need to worry." Miroku assured her that everyone was fine.

"But you." Sango looked down at Sango and Miroku looked at her. " Miroku, you went searching for me...in the rain! Thats very sweet. And Im glad you did but..."

Miroku looked at her and sighed. " Sango, dont have any doubts ok. Im here. with you. Can you at leastb e happy I didnt die."

"But thats it! because you went searching for me you could have died!" Sango stared down averting her eyes from him. Miroku had no idea why she seems so defensless and is acting as if Miroku could have easily died on his own.

"Sango, dont you think Im strong enough? Its a risk Im willing to take just for you. Agh!" Miroku suddenly felt a sharp pain on his hand where the wind tunnel was.

"Miroku-" Sango gasped. Miroku stared at his clutched hand and closed his eyes. But then he felt something dripping on his face. He opened his eyes to see Sango crying.

"Sango...please dont cry."

"Miroku..Im gonna lose you..." Sango sobbed quietly. " The hole in your hand...it grows bigger each year...if we dont kill Naraku...youre gonna die...I dont wanna lose you!" Sango shed tears as if there were no tomorrow. Miroku sat up and embraced her. Sango buried her face in Miroku shoulder soaking it even more witht he tears form her eyes.

"Sango, I wont leave you. Ill be your knight in shining armor, the shoulder you cry on, The love of your life, the person you grow old with...Ill protect you, Ill keep you safe from harm and warm from cold...hehe I wont leave you, I promise." This made Sango cry even harder.

"You cant promise me that Miroku! You cant-" Miroku pulled Sango from his shoulder and held onto her cheeks wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"S-Sango, A promise is a promise. I wont leave you."

"Miroku-" Sango just couldnt believe his words. But Mirokus voice became more demanding.

"Sango! I wont leave you ever! Because I love you and there is nothing in heaven or hell that will ever keep us apart!" Miroku moved his face closer to hers and Sangos eyes widened jsut from hearing those words, _I Love You_.

Sango closed her eyes and closed the gap between them kissing his lips.

Mirokus eyes widened and never expected this from Sango. Miroku then just closed his eyes and let it happen.

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck making the kiss more deeper and passionate while Miroku held her waist.

Sango then slowly pushed Miroku back onto the floor not letting go of him or the kiss

Miroku stopped and broke the kiss from lack of air and looking into Sangos eyes.

"Sango-"

"Miroku, I-I Love you too." Sango smiled and caressed his cheek. Miroku looked at her and held her hand.

"Thankyou Sango..." Miroku smiled kissing Sangos hand returned to her lips.

It rained the rest of night along with the loud roll of thunder so no one really heard what was happening between the two the rest of the night. But the next day Miroku woke up with a cold.

(hehe sorry if its kinda crappy or if there are any typos since i get really lazy to check but hope it was good enough to read!)


End file.
